


warm blankets

by vianni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i am an amateur, they schleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianni/pseuds/vianni
Summary: we all know how jaemin's eyes never strays away from renjun. it's the other way around this time.





	warm blankets

"What are you doing?"

"Watching my boyfriend's face."

Jaemin was caught off guard from hearing Renjun call him his boyfriend. "Ahh, why are you like this all of a sudden?" Despite of the dim lighting, obvious redness creeps through the rest of his face. He tries to cover his face with his hands, which Renjun knows of very well, but fails to conceal the obvious. Na Jaemin is blushing.

Renjun playfully pinch his reddening ear. "Are you complaining? I'd stop then."

"No no, it's just weird. You've never really been like this to me before."

"Is it really weird to stare at my boyfriend's face? Fine, good night." Renjun say as he turn his back against him. Jaemin then reaches for him and makes him face him again, and wraps his arms around his.

“I like it when you’re like that. I mean, I like you with whatever you do anyway. Just don’t do it too often or I’d be too spoiled.”

“Between the two of us, you’re the one who spoils people a lot.”

“Well, I do prefer being the person who gives,” Jaemin intertwines his fingers with his and draws circles with his thumb, “aaand I have a lot of love to give. It’s mostly for you.”

“Mostly, huh?” Renjun chuckles lightly and Jaemin kisses my hand.

He yawns. “Sleepy time?” Jaemin asks.

“Sleepy time.” Renjun moves in closer, nestling his head on the nook of Jaemin’s neck.

“Good night, my Injunnie.”

“Good night, Nana.” Renjun close his eyes, feeling the comforting warmth that Jaemin radiates.

Off to dreamland they go.


End file.
